Perfect
by canndyyy
Summary: Ella needs help choosing a nail polish. She gets help with none other than Jason. Hopefully he can help her find what she's looking for. Jason/Ella. JELLA!


**I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters.**

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Caitlyn! Mitchie! Peggy!" Shane called running into the dining hall at Camp Rock, "There you three are, I've been looking for you girls everywhere!"

"Umm, Shane, it's lunch, so pretty much everyone is eating lunch in the dining hall where lunch is served."

"Come on Caitlyn, give him a break," Mitchie said, "What's wrong Shane?"

"Ella is freaking out in her cabin. You need to go help her!"

"Did you do something?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Come on," Peggy said, "Knowing Ella it's probably just something stupid but we shouldn't leave her waiting."

* * *

The girls quickly ran to Ella's cabin.

"Ella! What's wrong?" Mitchie asked when they got there.

"This is a disaster!" she screamed.

"Whoa, calm down, sit down, and talk, don't scream," Peggy said in a soothing voice.

"Okay," Ella said taking deep breaths and sitting down on her bed, "Campfire Jam is tonight and I don't know which nail polish to wear."

Everyone just stared at her.

"You can't choose a nail polish?"

"I know, it's terrible."

"Ella it's going to be dark and no one will be paying attention to your nails," Mitchie said.

"You never know; great nail polish can really impress a guy," Ella said in a sing-song voice.

"Sure, so what colours are you trying to choose between?" Peggy asked her.

"These two," Ella said holding up two nail polishes.

Caitlyn let out a long sigh, "Ella, they're exactly the same."

"So you see my dilemma."

"I do, I do," Mitchie said, "I'd go with the one on the right."

"Really?" Ella asked, "I wear that one all the time. See, the little bottle's almost empty. Would that really impress the guys?"

"Well then how about the one on the left?" Caitlyn suggested.

"I usually only use that one on very special occasions. That's why this little bottle's almost full." Ella explained.

"So you don't want to use either of them?" Mitchie asked.

"I've got it!" Ella exclaimed, "Lola brought alot of nail polishes to camp with her. I'll borrow one from her."

"Okay... glad we could help," Mitchie said, but Ella had already left the cabin.

* * *

Now Ella sat in the shade of a really big tree. She had gotten some more nail polish from Lola but again she was torn between two; again they were exactly the same.

Because she couldn't decide on which one to wear she just sat glumly under the tree. No guy was even going to give her a second glance if she couldn't choose the perfect nail polish.

Then Ella saw someone coming to where she sat under the tree. Because of the light from the sun she couldn't see who it was.

From what she could tell it was a boy and he was tall, had straight hair and a round face. He was wearing boots, a scarf, and skinny jeans.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, but you won't be able to help me."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. He really sounded sincere and sweet and Ella really could use the help.

"Okay," she said.

"So what's the problem?" the boy asked stepping into the shade. Ella could now see his face. It was Jason. The Jason, as in the Jason in Connect 3. He looked really concerned and Ella felt so tired that she didn't scream when she noticed who it was like she normally would have.

She was still nervous though. He was like famous. And talented.

"I- I'm having t-trouble making a decision," Jason didn't say anything so she just continued, "It's just that I always have trouble when I have to choose between two things; especially when it's between two things I really like."

People usually made fun of Ella for not being able to make up her mind about anything. She hoped Jason wouldn't be like that.

He wasn't.

"That is a problem," he said, sitting down next to Ella, "Deciding is really hard. It usually takes me a few days."

"Me too," Ella said looking surprised, but then she frowned, "The thing is I don't have a few days. I only have until tonight; the campfire jam."

"Well why don't I help you choose?"

"Okay, I'm trying to choose a nail polish to wear tonight to the campfire jam."

"Got it, what are the choices?"

"These two," Ella said holding up two small bottles of the same shade of purple.

"Whoa, they're exactly the same," Jason said, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

"Mithcie!"

"Hey Shane."

"Have you seen Jason anywhere?" Shane asked, "Me and Nate can't find him anywhere for over an hour. Jason doesn't just disappear like that. It's not like him."

"No, I haven't seen him. I've been looking for Ella. Have you seen her?"

"Nope."

* * *

Jason and Ella were still sitting under the same tree trying to decide which nail polish Ella should wear that night.

"This is hopeless," Ella said, "Maybe we should just give up."

"Give up? No way!" Jason said looking upset.

"Why not?" Ella asked sadly.

"Because I know this problem is bugging you, and I'll stay here as long as I have to so that we can choose one of these for you tonight."

"Really?" Ella asked looking up at Jason. No one had ever said anything like that to her before.

"Really," Jason said, smiling broadly.

"Thanks."

For a while they both just sat in a comfortable silence. Ella wasn't even thinking about the nail polish any more and then,

"I've got it!" Jason shouted making Ella jump.

"Got what?" she asked.

"A solution to your problem."

"That's great!" Ella said happily.

"Here's what you do," Jason said, "You wear one of them on your left hand and one on your right."

"Jason, that's wonderful. I'll do just that. Thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me," Ella said joyfully giving Jason a hug.

Jason blushed, "I knew we could do it if we just thought about it for a while."

"Well then, you were absolutely right."

"Can I ask you one question?"

"Mmhmm," Ella said nodding her head.

"Why were you searching so hard for a nail polish to wear?"

She was searching so that she could impress a guy, but for some reason that just seemed silly now. She couldn't tell Jason.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to," Jason said.

"I thought it would help me impress a guy," Ella said quietly.

Jason looked upset, "You thought the right colour nail polish would help?"

Ella nodded, "I guess it's kind of silly because it'll be dark right?"

"No, it's not that," Jason said slowly, "It's just that I don't think you need nail polish to impress any one. You look perfect right now."

Right then and there Ella's heart melted. She just knew it did. If she didn't say something soon she asumed the rest of her body would melt too. She didn't mind though. All she wished right now was that she could freeze time then rewind and here Jason say that again.

"Jason, that's so-" but Jason cut her off; with a long soft kiss. Now the world really did seem to freeze and it was like Jason and Ella were the only two people in their own little world.

When they finally pulled apart Ella knew that she had found what she was searching for, and it didn't matter about the nail polish anymore.

Because everything was perfect.

* * *

**So how was it? You can be honest. I've been working on this one for a while and im pretty happy with how it turned out. Now i'd like to know if you liked it. Please review. Thanx!**

My first one-shot and my first Jella. Hope you like it. Enjoy!


End file.
